A Pirates Revenge
by Pirates-bain
Summary: What would you do if everyone you ever loved or even cared about were forcefully taken from you? That is the question that plagues the minds of three pirates! AU, Charicters Death, Romance,lemmon. Disney owns everything that looks fimlure! Ch 7 is now up
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet out of the way fishing town in the Bahamas lived a young woman who was left in the care of a man who had long ago renounced Piracy and was granted a full pardon from the from England. Everyday she would walk along the beach in a small cove that was not far town, For as long as she could remember the only place that she ever truly felt at home was on the sea. Every night she was told tails of Pirates and how they fought a continuing battle against the Royal Navy and she dream about brave men such as Morgan, Teach and Roberts. Although the tails she loved to hear the most were about she mother father and her best friend, though she would never tell who they were.

All she knew of her parents was that her father was hung in Port Royal, Jamaica eight months before her mother was to gave birth to her. Her mother had spent seven of those months in jail where she was to be hung once she had given birth, for a pregnant woman was never hung even for the crime she was accused of. She never knew just how her mother had escaped that jail but for a time after she was born both her and her mother lived in a place called New Orleans. At the age of fourteen her mother had passed away leaving her to live on the streets like a rat, stealing and pick pocketing just so she could get by. That was until a captain of a pirate ship ,who was walking by, over heard her cries of pain and saved her as a man was in the middle of savagely raping her and was just about to slit her through because she wouldn't stop screaming.

After he had gained her trust, he took her aboard his ship and made her an official member of his crew. He wasn't like other pirates (not because of his outrageous hair and odd but cunning behavior)that she had heard about from her mother. He was an honestly dishonest man who was loved by his crew for his firm but gentler way of running the ship. But the only thing that struck her as odd was the fact that his best friend and his wife, who happened to be a Governors daughter, lived with him on his ship with there five year old son.

X-X-X-X

Walking around the dock that morning the young woman saw that a ship belonging to the Royal Navy was anchored in the harbor. Already having a distaste for the Navy she kept a close eye on the crews comings and goings around town. From what little she could find out they had a run in with another ship and were badly in need of repairs. There was only one way she was going to get the answers she needed and that was by asking one of the young and greener soldiers.

She made her way casually over to a group of sailors in the Royal Navy smiled and nodded while looking for just the right one to speak with. After glancing over a half a dozen faces she soon cam upon one in particular that looked hauntingly familiar. He look just like a man she once new, _"It couldn't be him he looks too young" _she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time? That is if your not on duty that is." she asked in a lady like manner.

The young sailor nodded, " I was about to get something to eat, would you care to join me Miss?" he asked offering his arm. there was something about her that he just couldn't place. she was beautiful with a simple light brown skirt with a chemise underneath a dark brown bodice and a dark brown bodice. The young woman had strawberry blond hair that went just bellow her shoulder blades and the most enticing green eyes.

"Of course" she smiled excepting his arm "What brings you to the quiet fishing town?" she asked the young sailor.

"Well we were on our way to Port Royal when we were viciously attacked by a pirate ship" he replied pointing over to his ship so she could see the mast that was broken in half from a chain shot.

The young woman's eyes went wide in wonder, "Pirates!" she gasped in mocked afraid tone "Do you know who they were?" she asked hoping to get a little more information out of him.

The young man nodded "We'll I was bellow decks so I never actually got a good look at them" he replied " But from what I heard from the men on deck afterward it was none other than the Black Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl, Are you sure? I hear that it's Captain is the last real Pirate threat in all the Caribbean" she asked excitedly. This was just what she was hoping to find out _"He's hear! I knew that he would keep his word and come back for me" _her thoughts practically screamed out.

The young sailor smiled, "To tell you the truth, I was raised in Port Royal and all I have ever heard of this Captain was how badly the Admiral wants to see him hanged" he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I have forgotten that my Uncle had asked me to return home early from the market. I hope that we could postpone our lunch for another day?" she asked regretfully.

"Another day time then" he nodded "May I have the pleasure of knowing you name?" he asked.

"I'm Sorry...It was nice meeting you" she called out as she picked up the hem of her skirt and hurried off. Now that she knew the Pearl was in the area there was so much that needed to be done


	2. Chapter 2

That night as all of the shops had closed and the people of the town were settling down for the night. All seamed quiet and normal until word had gotten around that the young woman had left the docks early that morning and was never seen on top of the cliffs at dusk. Rumors began to spread that ether something had happened to the girl or that her true love had finally come back for her.

Out in the the harbor a black ship slowly made its way into port. It anchored not that far from the docks and four boats were lowered into the water. Each boat contained four men, the lead boat had an older looking man with a gray beard. Once the boats reached shore the men split up into pairs and went quickly into the small town.

"I wonder just what it is the Captain sent us out for?" a tall skinny man asked as he put his wooden eye back into place from cleaning some splinters off of it.

"I'm not sure Ragetti, all 'e said was that we'd know it when we found it" the short balding man replied.

"It was nice of 'im ta make us part of the crew again after what 'appened with Bar... " the skinny man spoke up.

"Shh, not so loud someone will 'ear.." the short man began to say when the glint of a cut-less came out from the shadows pointing strait into face.

"Ye be the last two men I'd think 'ed allow back on the Pearl!" a woman's voice called out from the shadows. Stepping out from the shadows, "I think I be needen ta have a word with yer Captain...so move" It was the young woman. She was now dressed in typical pirates clothing, boots, britches, white cotton shirt underneath a brown vest with a red sash tied around her waist and a tri-cornered hat over her long red hair was put back into a lose braid.

The two men didn't know what to do, "I'm not sure how the Capt..." the short man began to explain but a firm jab of her sword he quieted down.

"I wish ta speak with yer Captain...Now! So get a move on will ye" she replied forcing the two men to walk in front of her. They led her back to the boats just was they others were getting ready to leave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The young sailor didn't know what to think after his conversation with the strange young woman earlier that day. Gathering what little belongings he had, he made his way out into the streets and down to the docks to see four jolly boats getting ready to head back to the ship that was sitting in the middle of the harbor.

"Where do ye think ye be head-en, lad?" the older man who was leading the shore party asked seeing the young sailor walking his way.

"I want ta come with ye! I'm a hard worker and I can pull my own weight Sir" the young sailor spoke up.

"That be up ta the Captain...I got no time ta speak this now, climb aboard" the older man replied.

The young sailor did as he was told and climbed into the boat. It didn't take the four boats long to return to their ship. Once everyone was aboard a man that could only be considered the Captain walked over to the older man, "Who be this Mr.Gibbs?" he asked questioning the young sailors presence aboard his ship.

"He said he be wanting ta join the crew sir," The older man explained.

The Captain looked the young man over, "What be yer name boy?" he asked questioningly.

The young sailor swallowed hard, "Turner, Sir..Bill Turner" he replied.

"Ah that's a good strong name ye have there lad...Welcome aboard that Black Pearl" the Captain replied. Turning around he then spotted two of his crew were only standing there, "I thought I told ye not ta return to me ship with out what I sent ye for" he spoke up.

Nether of the two men could say a word to him only stepped aside to reveal the young woman who had demanded to be brought along, "'Ello Jack" she replied stepping forward.

The captain took on look at her and looked over to his first mate, "Mr Gibbs..See to it that we leave this port quickly..I'll be in me cabin havin a word with with ..our guest!" he replied coldly. With that said both he and the young woman walked into his cabin...nether of them saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

The captain's cabin was dark with the light of one lantern glowing above the desk. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months with all of the dirty clothing that was strung out ever where and the sounds of empty bottles clinking as the ships swayed slightly from side to side. The two made there way over to the desk, the captain pulled over a chair for the young woman to sit before taking his place behind the desk.

"I told ye that I'd come back fer ye!" he said reaching for a bottle of rum he had been drinking from. Pulling the cork from the bottle he passed it over to the young woman, "The years 'ave been kind to ye...I'm sorry that it took me so long ta get ye.. Ye see I've run inta a bit of a tight spot 'ere Love" he began to explain.

Taking hold of the bottle of rum, "What else would ye be in? Who's afta ye now, Jack?" she asked taking a large swig of the golden liquid before she handed the bottle back.

"Its Captain..Captain Jack Sparrow!" he corrected her. Taking a long drink of rum, "Norringtion! it seams ta me that since he became Admiral he's been scouring the Caribbean arresting every buccaneer and scallywag that crosses his path. I gotten word the he has planned a high timed and fancy ta do in Port Royal ta celebrate a mass hanging of pirates" Jack explained.

The young woman nodded, "I see and why would ye be concerned with ole' Norrie?" she asked sarcastically.

Sparrow slammed the bottle of rum down onto his desk, "Because that son-of -a-bitch killed me mate in cold blood and said it be self-defense!" he spat bitterly. Putting the cork back into the bottle "'E killed Will love! That lad out there be 'is and Elizabeth's only son. Ye remember the night she passed don't ye?" he asked the young woman.

"Aye, I remember that night. She'd been I'll fer days with the fever and ye 'ad me keep the boy busy until we could reach Port Royal so we could get 'er 'elp." The young woman re-called sadly. Looking back at the door of the cabin " He was no more than five I think"

"Aye, ye were still a child ye-self then" Sparrow pointed out teasing the young woman slightly.

"I were fourteen years old!" she replied defending herself.

"Aye, but till one be at least seventeen there still a kid in my eyes, Love" he stated " Anyway... after we learned that "Commodore" Norrington be afta us and we dropped ye off at a safe harbor a lot happened love. Elizabeth passed on, mostly because of our inability ta dock in Port Royal..Of coarse Will took it personally and blamed Norrie fer her death. After we buried 'er on an island, we went afta Norrington so Will could kill the man who cost him his wife. We set a trap fer the bastard but he was one step a head of us and sprang a trap on us. I was shot up pretty bad and Will confronted Norrington and they fought till the death. Right when Will had him beat, Norrington pulled out his pistol and shot me mate in the heart. Me crew and I took and buried Will on the same Island as Elizabeth so they could finally be together." Sparrow had to stop talking for a moment ta wipe away the tears that had started to make their way down his cheek.

The young woman stood up and walked over next to the Captain, " I'm sorry Jack...I knew how much ye cared fer ye friends." she spoke softly as she placed a hand gently onto his shoulder.

Sparrow looked down at his hands "I never thought that I'd be the one ta tell a young child that he'd never see his Mother or Father again. He took it hard, I kept the lad in this cabin and when we reached Port Royal I took him a shore on me own. With tears in me eyes, I knocked on ta Governor Swann's door. I didn't care what happened ta me at that time, all I knew was that he be that lads only family. I simply told the Governor that Will and Elizabeth were lost during a hurricane and I was only able ta save their only son. He cursed me ta first saying that if it weren't fer me his daughter would be alive but afta much yelling and carrying on he granted me a safe return to me ship and his thanks fer bringing the lad ta him."

The young woman just stood there in silence for a long time, she knew who hard it was for Jack to open himself up like this. Bending down she placed her lips softly onto his cheek, "I'll 'elp ye in what ever way I can Jack! I learned a lot while I awaited for yer return. I'll 'ask Gibbs ta show me to a cabin, ye look like ye need ta be alone" she said turning to walk towards the door of the cabin.

Reaching out quickly "No...don't leave. Ye can stay 'ere." Sparrow called out suddenly. Getting up from his chair, he quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, "Look, I won't go and try any thin' funny with ye..I just..." he tried to explain to the young woman.

With a slight nod and a soft smile, the young woman walked over to Sparrow and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing her head onto his chest, "I'll stay 'ere, I won't leave ye Jack. I gave ye me word twelve years ago that I would never betray ye, and I haven' broken it yet!" she spoke up finally.

Sparrow raised an eyebrow, "Aye...Though the thought of haven ye fer me-self be tempting...I still can't stop think-in of ye as the scrawny whelp I saved all those years ago!" he admitted in all honestly. Reluctantly pushing himself away from the young woman, "Ye can take the bed, I'll sleep in me chair" he replied turning away from her.

She could see the frustration welling up within his eyes, "Aye, night Jack. I'll see ye at first light." she replied walking over to his bed. Only taking off her sword belt, boots and brown vest; the young woman slid into bed dressed in her brown slacks and white cotton shirt.

Sparrow sat down into his desk chair placed his feet up onto the top of his desk. Tipping the front of his hat down over his eyes he fell asleep fully dressed. Life with out two of his dearest friends was harder on him than those ten years with out his beloved Black Pearl. Just as life looked as if it couldn't be any harder upon him, two young faces from his past were back. Although they had both grown up a great deal, he still could see the smiling faces of the two kids that he had grown so fond of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auther's Note:** I do not own nor do I clame anything from POTC!

Please I would like to hear how you all like the story so far or if you have any ideas for later on..Oh and I know my Grammer Sux and my spelling is also not the best so please forgive me ok.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen, the young woman was awake and already helping out the crew with the daily chores. Mir. Gibbs had the young sailor Bill Turner scrubbing the main deck to start off with that morning. 

"Mr Gibbs, I don't mean to complain but why is the young woman that came aboard last night aloud to check the rigging?" Bill asked, as he sat back onto his knees for a moment.

Gibbs looked up and watched the young woman for a few moments to see how she was coming along. Turning back to the lad " Well boy, that there young woman be an old member of de crew. 'Bout twelve years or so ago, the captain felt that she be better off at in a safe harbor then on the Pearl." Gibbs explained so that the full truth would still be hidden from the young lad until the day he was ready to know about what really happened to his parents.

"She's been waiting that long?" Bill commented as he went back to work.

Looking up to the helm, Gibbs saw the captain standing there steering the ship. Walking up the stair case he walled over " If that be her, then I should say that she be no mere child, Jack" he commented in a hushed tone.

Looking up into the rigging, Sparrow watched the young woman make her way in the rigging as if she had been doing it her whole life "So I've noticed!" he replied with an almost frustrated tone.

Gibbs new that something was bothering Sparrow, "She don't look like 'im though" catching the captains full attention.

Looking down from the young woman he looked over to his first mate, "She's looks like her mum, that's be fer certin...has her temper too" he said causing them two men to chuckle.

"Aye, I would doubt it! Though it might be better if she looked more like her father" Gibbs commented softly as he walked away.

Gibbs took him more by surprise that upset him, "And what would ye be meaning by that, I wonder?" he called out after his first mate who's only response was a short burst of laughter.

After her task was done the young woman jumped down onto the main deck,"The rigging be secured, Captain!" she called out to Sparrow "With yer leave, might I go an see if yer cook be needing any help in the galley?" she asked politely.

Sparrow only nodded a silent yes and watched the young woman disappear bellow deck. Looking over to the young sailor he watched him dump the bucket of dirty water over the side of the ship, "Smith take the wheel" he called out to one of his crew mates. Walking down the stairs, "a word with ye Lad" he spoke up looking strait at Bill. The young sailor nodded and fallowed Sparrow up to the bow of the ship, " ye be doing a good job mate!"

Bill smiled, "Thank you sir," he replied

"Mind if I ask what ye know of a man called William Turner he lived in Port Royal as a Blacksmith?" Sparrow asked wanting to know just what the lad knows about parents.

Bill was takin aback at the captain's question, " That be my father Sir! He and my mother were lost at sea when I was five years old."" he replied not knowing why he was being asked this.

Sparrow simply nodded ' Looks like the ole Governor kept 'is word afta all' he thought to himself "Ah, I thought ye be from Port Royal. What else do ye know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Bill continued to look out at the water " Well my Grandfather told me that they were out sailing in the Caribbean with me along with them when we ran into a hurricane. He told me that a good friend of there's brought me back to Port Royal." he explained.

Sparrow was surprised, "What were ye told about this friend of their's?" he asked as he own curiosity was getting the better of him.

Bill looked up at the captain, "Grandfather never talked much about him. I do remember a little about him though... I remember one time he and dad got drunk in some town we were docked in and mom yelled at both of them so loudly she woke the whole crew up including me...I can't remember much about him though something really bad happened and..." his voice drifted off

Sparrow placed a hand gently onto the lads shoulder, "Don't worry..it'll come ta ye...give it some time and it'll come ta ye!" he replied walking away from the young sailor. He knew the boy needed to be alone to get himself together. He didn't bother going back up to the helm of the ship but walked into his cabin closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Auther's note: Own nothing that deals with POTC, Disney owns it!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sparrow finally came out of his cabin. He never said a word to his crew that were still on deck, he just simply disappeared bellow decks. Ever since his talk with Bill, Sparrow had been trapped with in his own thoughts and memories. For many years it would take him several days, if not several bottles of rum for him the escape. But now was different. Now he knew of one person he hoped would help him escape the darkness that had consumed his own mind and show him the way back to the light 

Walking down to the galley he soon spotted the means of his escape washing the dirty cookery. Leaning against the door frame that led into the the galley he watched the young woman clean up the mess that had consumed the galley "Where be me cook?" he asked watching her jump slightly.

Turning around quickly, "Sparrow, ye bloody asshole. Don't ye ever scare me like that" she called out scolding the ships captain.

Just as he hoped, "Now what fun would that be love?" he asked as the hint of a smile began to grow upon his face.

The young woman set down the pot that she had been wielding as a weapon, " Ye missed lunch and dinner Jack, would ye like something ta eat?" she asked walking over to one of the cabinets looking for something that she could cook up for him.

Sparrow walked over and placed his hand on top of the one she had on the cabinet handle, " It be alright, I'll be fine 'till morn" he replied softly. Still holding onto her hand he turned her so that he could look into her green eyes, "I spoke with the boy earlier and he knows only what I told the Governor! Along with the one time Will and me got that scolding by Elizabeth " he said chuckling at the memory.

Shaking her head "Aye who can't forget that one. The two of ye come stumblin' back ta the Pearl near to sunrise Elizabeth and I were woke by yer badly out of tune rendition of "A Pirates life fer me" and by the time the two of ye made it up the gang plank she was livid" the young woman couldn't help but to bust out in laughter.

Sparrow on the other had didn't think it as funny as she "Ye can laugh, Ye didn't have to hear the lecture she gave us...I didn't get ta sleep til the next night. Every time I go ta get some sleep she'd come barging' in-ta me cabin and start all over again" he explained while flailing his arms about exaggerating his frustration over the lack of sleep.

"Oh Jack" she laughed placing her hand gently onto his cheek " We can't forget the good time's we all 'ad" she could tell that he was still hurting and wanted to help him in anyway she could.

Sparrow closed his eyes for a moment, he knew that she was right, "I knew I could turn to ye, Lov" he spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Opening his eyes he looked down into the face of the woman standing in front of him, "I truly missed ye Lov! I be starting ta see a beautiful woman standin' where a child I once new stood. Ye have grown up so much since I saw ye last, " he confessed final.

The young woman blushed slightly at the words that she had just heard, "Jack I..I don't know what ta say. Ye saved me from being killed by the man who was raping me back in 'Orleans... Knowing' full well who my mother is and not taking advantage of me fer it..I ..I just don't know what ta do...I love ye Jack...don't get me wrong...I love ye with all me heart..But I..." she couldn't say anymore. Turning around quickly she hurried out of the galley off to some place where she could be alone.

Sparrow didn't know what to do anymore. Slamming his fist against the hull of his ship, he muttered a range of curses. Some fer scarring the young woman off as he did and some fer slamming his fist against the hull of his beloved Black Pearl. With the way it was bleeding and throbbing in pain he knew he broke something, "Damn it Jack! That be real bloody brilliant ..bustin' yer hand up like that" he replied reaching over for the dishcloth and wrapping it around his bloodied hand.

" Don't worry Capt.I'm sure she'll come around..once ye get things right"

Turning around quickly Sparrow saw Gibbs standing there staking hie head, "'ow long ye be standin' there?" he asked not liking the idea of someone watching him make the fool of himself.

"I couldn' 'elp but over 'ear somethin' 'it the hull and the sounds of yer cursin." the older man explained.

Sparrow nodded, "ye been a good mate ta me Gibbs! I don't rightly know what I'd do with out ye" he sighed placing his good hand onto his first mates shoulder.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The young woman eventually made her way up to the main deck, what Sparrow had said to her was flattering but all the more confusing. She had been awaiting for the day that she would be reunited with him but when that day finally came everything she thought or even dreamed about happening never happened. She dreamed that as soon as she step on to deck of the Black Pearl that he would come running to her welcome her with open arms kissing her tears of joy away from her eyes as he confessed his undying love for her.

Standing at the bow of the ship looking out at the beautiful sunset all she could think about was what Sparrow had just said to her, "Why did I go an' run off like that? He must think badly of me right now" she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss, but could I have a word with ye" a voice asked her from behind.

Turning her head quickly she saw the young sailor walking behind her, "Sure, what can I 'elp ye with?" she asked gathering her her self together.

"I have been thinking about some things from my childhood and I can't help but feel as if I have seen you before" Bill explained. Swallowing hard "I apologies if I sound forward, but would you happen to know a man named Will Turner?" he asked not knowing if he was mistaking her for some one else.

The young woman closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, opening her eyes she looked directly at the young sailor "Aye, I knew 'I'm" she replied "I also knew a young lad about five years old that I would chase around the galley as we played pirates. He would pretend to be his father and I pretended that I was the most feared Pirate in the Caribbean as we recreated a duel they had upon there first meeting" she explained remembering that time fondly.

Bill's eyes went wide in amazement, "It..It was you? You where the young girl that I remember playing with! I was starting to think that I had only dreamed the whole thing" he gasped.

The young woman nodded, "Aye, I be sorry fer the loss of yer parents. They were the most wonderful and kindest people I'd ever known." her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

Bill nodded, "I'm sorry if I bothered you Miss, I just..." he began to apologize to the young woman.

Stepping forward she pulled the young sailor into a quick embrace, "No don't apologies, ye had a right ta know. Now since we be livin' on the same ship together, we'll have plenty of time ta catch up." she replied with a friendly smile. Looking up she saw the captain coming up from bellow deck, "Look, it be gettin late, and after the day we both 'ad I think it best if-in we go and get some sleep" she spoke up.

Bill agreed, "Aye, a good nights sleep sound good about now" he laughed realized that he was beginning to pick up the pirates lingo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: I do not own anythingthat is POTC it all belongs to Disney.

The crew of the Black Pearl had been out to see for a week strait and the crews moral was beginning to drop. Holding his telescope up to his eye, Sparrow looked about for any signs of land or a merchant ship they could take in order to get them back into high spirits. During the week he and the young woman hadn't spoken much to one another. It wasn't because they were angry or upset with one another, it was only because of the awkward felling they would have around each other.

The day had come and gone and Sparrow was growing more wiry. He knew that his men respected him but ever since what happened over twenty years ago, the fear of another mutiny lurked in the back of his mind.

"Ahoy, Captain. sails on the horizon" a man called out from the crows nest as he point off to the starboard side of the ship.

Looking out with his telescope, "I know that ship!" he muttered to himself "Stay the coarse...Gibbs in my cabin and bring the whelp's" he called out referring to Bill and the young woman.

Once everyone was gathered inside of the captains cabin, Sparrow walked over to his desk and pulled out a map.

"Begin yer pardon Capt. but why did ye want the Lad an' Lass ?" Gibbs asked speaking up.

Looking up from the map, "'Cause the ship that took out Calico Jack and 'is crew, be sailing off our starboard side!" he pointed out bluntly. This news caused the young woman to gasp, "'elp her ta me bed" Sparrow replied quickly when he saw how she looked close to collapsing. Gibbs and Bill quickly helped her over to the bed "I be sorry Lov, but it looks as if they be headin right for us!" he spoke apologetically as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Do you know of the man who captured the two most feared women in the Caribbean and if he is coming after us?" Bill gasped not realizing what the in pact his words would have upon the young woman. He was taken by complete surprise when he saw his friend brake down into tears "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he began to say when Gibb placed a calming hand upon his shoulder.

"Jack, I think 'e should know what be goin' on 'ere" Gibbs spoke up firmly.

Sparrow nodded, "What is said in 'ere lad is not ta be repeated...Anywhere, Savvy!" he said giving Bill a stern look. Once the young man agreed he continued, "Ta start I know the man yes hes been wantin ta see me neck stretch fer too long now. Also this young lady right 'ere be none other than Angela Bonny, the bastard daughter of Calico Jack and Anne Bonny! I found 'er a short time after 'er mum's death, she'd been forced ta work in a profession no child should be. She was forced in a most unpleasant situation when I 'ound 'er. Once I got 'er out of there I soon found out who she be and I've been tryin' ta keep her from harm since then." he began to explain to the young man.

Bill still wasn't understanding the whole picture, "If you were trying to keep 'er safe then why did you bring her aboard a pirate ship and not find she nice family that would take her in?" he asked.

Sparrow stood up and walked over to him, "Because that there young woman 'as a price on 'er head just because of who 'er parents be! If'in anyone found 'er out there be no tellin what could befall 'er! That be why Gibbs and I be the only ones alive ta know who she be and what 'er name be" he replied speaking in a hushed intimidating tone so that only Bill could hear what was being said. Taking a step back, he smiled " 'Sides, the last place any would look for 'er would be on the Black Pearl, Mate!"

"Aye" Bill agreed, "Now, do we face them and fight or try and make a run for it?" he asked trying to think of the options they had.

Sparrow began to play with the two braids in his beard as he thought for a moment, " Night be almost upon us, we keep our coarse and once it be dark enough we lower all the sails, brake out the sweeps. We'll bring us with in range of the cannons and strike under the cover of night. We hit them quick and hard with everything we got and disable their ship. Once that be done we'll raise full sails and get the hell out of here." he explained.

"Aye, that'll about do it. What if they attack us sooner?" Gibbs asked just in case.

Sparrow looked firmly at his first mate, "Then we'll fight ta the death! See that my orders are carried out. I have a few things to take care of in here then I'll be right out. I hear ye worked with cannons before? I be in need of a gunner, prove ye-self with this and the jobs yers! Oh and not a word about about what was said in here or ye'll find ye-self in more trouble than ye wish!" he said to the two men as he excused them from his cabin.

Once he and the young woman were alone Sparrow once again dropped to his knees in front of her. She was still crying softly into her hands, "Shh, I won't let them get ye Lov" he whispered softly to her. Taking her hand into his, he gently pulled them away from her tear stained face, "Look at me, we'll get out of this! but ye 'ave ta be strong " he instructed.

The young woman looked deeply into Sparrow dark brown eyes, "I may only know what my mom told me about who my father was, but that doesn't mean I don't love them any less. I want ta face these bastards at yer side if'in ye allow me?" she spoke up bravely.

Placing his hands onto her cheek gently, "Aye," a small smile grew on his lips "Then get ready lov. When the fighting begins ye stay close ta me!" he replied standing up. Sparrow walked over to the other side of his bed and grabbed his sword belt, "As I said before, ye be no child Lov. What ye do is up ta ye" he said looking over to the young woman.

Standing up she also walked over to where she had placed her sword belt, "It took ye long enough ta see that, Jack" she spoke with a bit of a chuckle. Looking over she could see Sparrow looking at her as if he was studying her "What are ye looking at?" she asked with a small amount of sarcasm.

Sparrow walked slowly over to her and placed both of his hands onto the young woman's face. Without a word he captured her lips with a rough and deep kiss hold nothing back. When the kiss was broken he placed his for head onto hers, "Be careful out there tonight" he whispered softly and then walked out of the cabin to see how things were coming along.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to thank those of you that have R&R this story so far. _

_**A/N:** same as always _

All eyes were upon the distant ship. No one knew just what was going to happen in the the next few hours, but they had full confidence in their captain and his decision. The young woman stayed close to Captain Sparrow's side once she had left his cabin. The position of the distant ship had not changed any, but kept to its coarse showing no sign of an on coming attack.

The young sailor was bellow decks checking all the cannons and making sure that each man knew just what they were to be aiming at. Walking over to the center cannon he awaited for the men Pintel and Ragetti to load the chain shot; it was their job to take out forward mast of the ship while the others aimed for the gun deck. When everything was ready Bill rechecked each of the cannons before making his report to the Captain.

"Everything is ready Captain," Bill informed Sparrow "each man knows his target and await for your word" he reported.

He smiled "Aye" he replied pulling out his telescope to get another good look at the British man-o-war. It wasn't that long after Sparrow had walked out of his cabin that he knew that his ship had been spotted and knew that there would be no way to get out of some kind of confrontation. The only question was would he be able to get an upper hand on the situation and use it just enough to his advantage where they could disable the larger ship and escape with the Pearl in one peace. Looking over at the young woman, he knew that as ready as she thought she was, she was not quite ready for a confrontation with the man who still her her life before it had even begun, "That ship is bigger than the Pearl and 'as more guns fer sure! Make each shot count lad and reload for a second volley...just in case we'll be needing it" he commanded as he excused the young sailor back to the gun deck.

The sun had set and the last traces of daylight were almost gone when the Pearl came within range. The men manning each of the cannons were awaiting for the Captains command to fire, while the remaining crew went about as if nothing was going on. The young woman stood near near Sparrow, All her life she awaited for the day that she would face the manor men responsible for her fathers death and forcing her grandparents to use their political power to free her mother from the threat of the hang mans. Not much is known about how Anne Bonnie disappeared and was never seen again in the Caribbean except for the few who knew who the young woman was except for Bill Turner. The swore a blood oath to keep the identity of the bastard child of Anne Bonnie and Calico Jack a secret and to keep her safely out of reach of those who would do her harm until the day she was old enough to avenge the death of her parents.

"Gibbs," Sparrow called out to his first mate who was down on the main deck.

"Aye Captain" the first mate called out looking up towards the helm.

"On my word" Sparrow called out, Gibbs rushed over to the hatch so that he could easily relay the captain command to Bill. Handing the helm over to Smith and walked down onto the main deck fallowed by the young woman, looking over at the Man-o-war who's crew were watching and awaiting to see what action the Black Pearl was going to take. He could see that captain staring at him with anger and malice just like he was upon his first in counter with the Pirate captain, "Fire" Sparrow bellowed out echoed by Gibbs and then Bill Turner bellow on the gun deck. The force of all of her cannons firing would have capsized any other ship of her size.

The young woman watched as several holes where blown into the hull of the British ship, and smiled as the forward mast was severed from the deck and collapsed onto the main deck right on top of most of the crew and soldiers. Looking over she saw the Captain talking with the short crew man named Marty and he rushed off to speak with a few others of the crew who then moved over tow the lamps But her attention was unexpectedly drawn back to the other ship as the sound of cannon fire was heard fallowed closely by the feel of someone pushing her down onto the deck and covered her with their own body.

"Quite blowing holes in me ship" Sparrow screamed out in a fit of rage " Turner...Sink that fuckin' piece of shit! Gibbs, Marty ye both have yer orders" he called out to his crew from where he had dove to take cover from the attacking ship's cannon fire. It was only when he felt something moving underneath him that made him realize just where he was, "Sorry about that Love, reflex" he grinned sheepishly at the young woman who was still pinned underneath him.

Rolling her eyes she knew what he meant by "reflex" and gave him a firm shove forcing him off of her. She watched the older man stand up and then help her to her feet "I'm sure it was Jack! God only knows how well you could..." she began to say when Cotton's parrot cam flying over and landed onto her shoulder, "Swab the deck" he squawked and then flew off. She was just about to shoot the blasted bird for embarrassing her like that until she saw the cocky grin spread across Sparrow face. Raising her hand up and slapped him hard across the cheek and stormed off towards the bow of the ship.

Bill and the men readied their second volley as the darkness of the night had just about consumed both the ships. Marty and a few of the others stood by the lanterns, and Gibbs when about and ordered that they be brought to full sail so that they could make their escape as soon as the word is given. Picking up a rifle Sparrow aimed ran up the stairs "Now" he called out to his crew. The ship once again rocked with the force of the cannons right as all of the lanterns were put out and the ship lurched forward with the force of the winds. Aiming his gun he fired at the pile of gunpowder on the main deck of the man-o-war causing it to explode forcing everyone on it to abandon ship.

The young woman scowled at what had happened and rushed to the back of the ship and up to the helm where Sparrow was now standing, "But you said..." she started to say when his stern gaze at her silenced her. Infuriated over her inability to face the man who hung her father and imprisoned her mother, she stormed half way down the stairs leading up to the helm of the ship and the leaped over the railing so that she landed right in front of the door to the captains cabin " Sparrow ye Fucking asshole" She called.

"Pirate!" Sparrow called out sarcastically.

The young woman scowled as she looked up towards the helm, "My mother was better than you'll ever be!" she spat back to him. Opening up the door to his cabin the young woman stormed inside slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

"Let 'er go Turner!" he spoke up when he saw Bill starting to walk after her " Trust me Lad, ye be safer if ye let 'er be! She's gotta a right ta be pissed" he explained calmly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After sitting behind Jacks desk looking over some of the maps he had strung about for a while. The young woman removed her sword belt and sash, vest and boots. For a long time she looked forward to the day that she could avenge her fathers death along with all the others who never deserved the hangings they received at the hands of the Royal Navy. She was about to take off her britches and change into her shift when there was a soft knock on the cabin door. Looking over at the painted glass in the door she saw Sparrows standing there "What do you want Jack" she called out still angry at him for changing the ships direction.

Opening up the door slowly, "Mind if I come inta me own cabin ta get some sleep?" he asked stepping inside.

The young woman only shrugged her shoulders, "It's yer ship!" she griped walking over to the far side of the cabin. Picking up her shift, "I want me own cabin Jack!" she spoke up while still looking away from him.

"I can't let ye do that" he replied quickly.

She turned around quickly and stared strait at him, "Why the fuck not" she demanded "and don't tell me it's because your a bloody fucking pirate' she continued.

Surprisingly enough Sparrow kept his cool in spite of her obvious rage towards him at that moment, " How's yer nightmares love?" he asked simply. This one question was enough to make her realize what he was talking about, ever since the night she was savagely raped she would have horrific nightmares. Some of them would get so violent that she would physically lash out in her sleep and cause serious harm to either her self and any who dared to wake her; "My point exactly! I will not have anyone who is a danger to themselves or my crew be unsupervised" he began to explain to her " Fer as long as I've known ye, I remember how bad yer dreams can get and I can't allow for it ta happen again!" he said walking slowly over to her.

The young woman dropped her head in shame, "My apologies captain" she spoke so softly that she could hardly hear herself speak.

Sparrow placed a hand gently onto her shoulder and pulled her close to him in a warm embrace, "Once we reach port I'll see to it that a section of me cabin is curtained off fer ye and a bunk brought in for ye ta sleep in..." he began to say but something about the way her head snapped up so she could look into his face stopped him "What would ye like then? I be willin' to compromise with ye if ye like?" he replied softly.

She looked deeply into his dark brown eyes, "All I want is a place where I can be alone from time to time. Even if be a corner of the cabin only big enough for a chair and a small bit of window for me to look out" she half whispered her request. Placing her head onto his " Ye right ta be concerned with me nightmares. They have been much worse since ye last knew them ta be" she admitted painfully.

Sparrow took in a deep breath, over the last couple nights he had been awakened at least once by her thrashing and screaming "Aye...I'll see what I can do fer ye, till then get some sleep Love" he spoke softly kissing the top of her head before reluctantly releasing her from his arms. He watched her walk over to his bed, pull back the covers and climb in inside. Closing his eyes he fought back the urge to go over and climb inside the bed behind her and take her as his own. What he never told anyone was that he has had dreams about the day that he found her. The sight of her raping was more than anyone could bare and it haunts him to this very day. He had told himself that until the day that she feels ready to give herself to any man freely that he would protect her.


End file.
